Fated Meeting
by AsunaKiritoYuiLove
Summary: Demyx was just a regular young boy, living his life and going through his struggles; or as many as he could have in school, until one day what seemed like a gift from the gods came to save him. Was their meeting one of fate, or just plain luck? Demyx didn't know, but he definitely wanted to learn more about this boy. - Forestory to an rp I have with lumierextenebres.
1. Chapter 1

Fated Meeting: Chapter 1

It was a bright summer's afternoon in young Demyx Vody's second year in primary school but the joyous mood of the summer vacation approaching did nothing to cheer to boy up. Though he may have been smiling, it looked a little forced even to an untrained eye and his posture betrayed it all. Even his clothing gave off a darker look, despite the light colours. By all means, it was quite warm outside and yet Demyx wore a long-sleeved t-shirt and a washed out pair of jeans. His shoes looked old and worn. Even his hair gave in to the sullen mood of its owner as it lay down flatly upon his head, the fringe covering his eyes lightly, hiding the vibrant ocean blue orbs behind it.

Yet one might wonder why such a cute looking kid stood now by himself packing his schoolbag with the books he would need for his homework in the deserted classroom. It wasn't hard to guess why Demyx was so sullen though, for every day, the gang of bullies of the school stood at the gates to see him off, and not in a kind way. Thanks to them, Demyx had been ostracised and even those that took pity on him barely ever spoke to him. He didn't know why, almost beginning to believe he was cursed, though this was only the paving for the blessing that would follow.

He glanced out the window, brushing his hair aside briefly. Yep, there they were again. They'd catch Demyx as he tried to pass, knock him down when he tried to escape, scatter his stuff, beat him black and blue, humiliate him in some way and then leave him there to publicly lick his wounds and gather his things before heading home. That was the main reason he wore the long-sleeved shirt instead of a sleeveless one. Oh he wanted to, of course; it was far too hot in this weather, but he didn't want to be laughed at or questioned about his bruises. Hell, even his parents didn't see them. Then again, since when were they ever home to care, right?

He took a deep breath, attempting to steel himself from the oncoming onslaught and headed to the gates, wishing once more that there was another passageway out of this damned school so he could go home safely for at least once since the bullying had started. It was almost as if he had a sign with 'Bully me.' written on it hanging above his head. He had done nothing to deserve this, but surely some god or other out there thought differently of that. He stepped out and already from this distance knew that the pack of wolves had detected its prey. He took a deep breath and sprinted once more, being a little more lean and smaller than the others, he managed to manoeuvre out of them fairly well before one slammed their bag onto his back and he dropped to the floor- hard. He just barely managed to not bite his tongue as his chin hit the pavement.

He could hear the dark laughter above him as he tried to get his bearings again and climb to his feet, only to be kicked in the side and fall down again. That broke the dam and a multitude of shoes began to kick at his ribs and stomach, leaving the poor boy to only hope he would not end up with broken bones. He could barely hear their jeering and taunting above the pain until a new voice joined, suddenly stopping the attacks. He could tell some shouts were exchanged and a few punches maybe until he heard the gang leave, remaining with his saviour. He slowly sat up, wincing at the very bright and painful throbs throughout his upper body. He was relieved to find his things were still all in one piece though.

He heard more than saw his saviour crouch down next to him. "Are you okay?" When he turned to look at who had saved him his eyes widened and he almost stopped breathing. In front of him stood the most beautiful person Demyx had ever seen. Okay, so he hadn't seen or met many people, but still. This boy had a pale complexion and dark hair that covered his eyes, almost a deep shade of greyish blue when the light hit it just right. He had blue eyes similar to his own, though accentuated by a shade of grey in there. What the dirty blond found most captivating though, was the emotion and strength in those eyes. The boy in front of him looked concerned but had an inlaid pride and responsibility there that hardly matched his age, and was it wisdom? It was difficult to tell in the pained and dazed state he was in. It was only when the other spoke again that he realised he had been staring. "S-Sorry, yeah. I'm okay." He mumbled out, slowly getting to his feet and wincing a little at the sting in his side.

The newcomer obviously did not believe him and got to his feet as well. "Right. Well, how about we go back inside and get you fixed up? My name's Zexion by the way. I'm transferring here. What's yours?" No way! His saviour and most gorgeous person he had ever met was transferring to their school? It seemed so unreal. His shock probably showed on his face because Zexion chuckled softly, placing a gentle hand on Demyx' shoulder to lead him inside. "I-I'm Demyx. Thanks for saving me back there..." He said, still speaking softly and looking at the ground, a habit he had developed over the two years he had attended. Doing so he did not catch the somewhat sad look on Zexion's face. "No problem. I really hate bullies." He said, smiling kindly at Demyx and they walked in silence until they got to the nurse's office, where the nurse seemed surprised to see them. Still, she took care of Demyx without a fuss and Zexion excused himself to go to the principal's office, where he was expected and almost running late.

Once Demyx was all patched up he hesitated, wanting to wait for his saviour and maybe thank him properly, but he already knew he didn't have the guts for it, instead glancing sadly and almost longingly at the building before walking home, having gotten off easy today thanks to Zexion. Hopefully he would see the boy again, but something inside him told him this was all just a fluke, a lucky shot, and that Zexion would soon grow fed-up or bored with him and leave him to suffer again and Demyx did not doubt that voice. Everyone he attempted to trust had abandoned him, after all. It wouldn't do to get his hopes up now and fall once again. He was broken enough, inside and out.

* * *

><p>Zexion hadn't known what possessed him to save the poor boy that was being ganged up on at the gates of the school right before his meeting with the principal and by all means, he should probably have alerted a teacher or something but instead had mouthed off against their leader and threatened him with imprisonment. It was useful to have a parent working in the law-department. The young boy before him had looked so broken though, one look into his eyes and he could see so much hidden there: pain, anguish, fear, hope and solitude. How such a young child had so many emotions he did not know. Then again, he was barely a year older himself so he didn't have much grounds to speak about age and emotions. He had grown up around a mature environment after all, causing him to grow up quickly as well.<p>

Still, he could see recognise a caged bird easily when he saw one and Demyx was definitely a caged bird. Everything about him seemed to shrink in on itself, the way he acted, held himself and spoke showed an inferiority complex that had, now hat he thought about it, most likely been brought on by those bullies. The 'keep your head down and hope they go away' method. Quite notorious around bullied children, though it hardly ever worked. If it was only mild bullying or teasing then yes, that did work; however in cases like this, the offending party would continue because they enjoyed putting others down like that and proving their so-called superiority while they were actually nothing but filth; very desperate filth. Zexion truly despised such people and the effect they had on others. He'd read about it in one of his father's books along with what he saw at his old school so he knew what it did to people.

He did not know why but something about this shy and admittedly adorable boy made him want to protect him. Demyx looked like a shattered topaz, begging to be melded together again with a golden lining, like what the Japanese did to their pottery when broken. Meld it back together with gold as glue. No matter how fancy you make something, it will never truly heal, but it was a start, right? He shook those thoughts from his head quickly when he saw the time. Demyx was being taken care of by the nurse so he went up to the principal's office after getting a few directions from her, knocking politely before entering. He was here today because he was to be transferred here at the beginning of the next term, after summer vacation. It seemed far away but much needed to be done and he would have to check the curriculum they were following, along with getting the necessary books for the year and getting settled with his parents in their new house, just outside of the centre of town. They had needed to move away from their prior home because of a job transfer of his father's, leaving them to pick up and move out of the blue. It wasn't preferable, but it happened.

The meeting went smoothly, although the principal had been surprised to find Zexion had come by himself. Of course, said boy did not blame him, it was indeed unusual, would he have been anyone else. As things stood, he was mature enough to do this, thank you very much. Once all that was taken care of he filed the copies of a few documents in his bag and went back to the nurse's office, wondering if mystery-boy would still be here. He was hardly surprised the boy had left almost as soon as he had been treated. Zexion sighed, knowing he would not see Demyx again before summer's end. He did not know what it was that drew him to the other boy, but he was drawn and he had learned not to ignore his instincts. Those same instincts had saved him out a bunch of tricky situations like the one Demyx had been in earlier. Being a teacher's pet was hardly easy when it came to the jealousy of his peers. He shook his head, wondering if being here would be different. At least he had made a friend today, somewhat. He went back home with a hopeful smile on his face, deciding to go take out a book later or maybe attempt sketching again.

He had grown an interest in art lately and his parents had obliged by giving him a few books on the theory and a few sketchbooks so he could practice. Maybe this was his chance to practice drawing eyes? Demyx' were planted quite vividly into his mind at the moment after all. And then, in a few months, he'd see how things would go. Yeah, this would all work out fine, just like he had worked out every other obstacle or challenge he encountered in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Fated Meeting: Chapter 2

Summer vacation passed quickly, yet slowly for some. Zexion dove into the nearby library as he would have done in his former home and went through his schoolbooks. Although he was a very intellectual person that enjoyed more intellectual books, he could be found in the fiction section from time to time as well. Would he still be a child if he didn't give fuel to his imagination at all? Ah well, he was so immersed in his reading and thoughts that the vacation passed relatively quickly, which meant he would need to balance out his reading with school again.

For Demyx the vacation had passed at a tediously slow pace. He never really went outside in case the bullies were around and wanted to get a rematch from the end of summer where he had become more able to dodge them by leaving earlier instead of later. Of course, they would figure it out eventually, which meant he wouldn't be able to escape anymore. Ah well, it was nice to have gotten home without extra bruises at the end of summer at least; then again, it wasn't as if his parents noticed or anything, as usual. He had attempted to ban those thoughts again and try to sketch out some doodles. He wanted to play music pretty badly but the guitar was in his father's office and he wasn't allowed in there. Not for lack of trying, though. He did that every time his parents were out, wanting to play. He had attempted to ask them if he could, once, but they had brushed him off, saying such a young child couldn't play. So now he was saving up whatever monies he could get his hands on.

He was lucky the music-store owner liked him enough to let him play some of the instruments, though. Otherwise he'd really end up bottling up everything he felt until he was going to burst. He was having enough trouble as it was. Which was why he was such a wreck of nerves on the first day of his third year at the school. He was nervous about seeing the bullies again, but he mostly worried about seeing Zexion again. Would he be there? Or would he have vanished from his life completely? He would have to see, he supposed.

So it was that morning, with a weak resolve that Demyx tucked his shoulder bag under his arm and made his way to school. Everyone was checking their classes on the board and Demyx easily found his, not even checking the other names out of fear of getting a breakdown. He wouldn't be surprised if one of those bullies got held back a grade and would be in his class and he _really_ did not want to know. He dropped down in a seat close to the door and was glad to find he was actually being left alone. Once everyone was seated the teacher called them all to attention and showed in a new student, which would be in their class. Demyx' eyes almost left their sockets when none other than Zexion stepped into the classroom, a rather bored expression on his face.

Zexion Noxis looked bored for a reason, aside from actually being bored. He really disliked being put in the spotlight in general and whenever he had to transfer, which was exactly what happened. He briefly introduced himself before being told to pick a seat. His eyes easily found Demyx on one side of the classroom and a smile tugged at his lips as he made his way over and sat down next to him. "Good morning." He had to admit that watching Demyx' expression and surprise was incredibly amusing. And maybe even kind of adorable, but he shot that thought down for now.

Demyx felt like he had been frozen to the spot when the two locked eyes and Zexion made his way over, a small smile showing on hi lips. It was so hard to believe now that meeting Zexion had not been some sort of surreal dream caused by his head being bashed against the pavement or something yet now the boy was siting next to him. It took a small moment for his voice to register before he looked down and mumbled a greeting in return. "Morning..." Was all he said, barely daring to look up now. He focussed on his empty notebook, only looking at Zexion from the corner of his eye; admiring him from a distance, so to speak.

Zexion could only be amused by the other's antics but decided not to mind it. Instead he too focussed on class, though it quickly showed that his intellect rose above the material of his year and that he understood it well. It was one of the perks of having an eidetic memory so he really would be ahead of them at a much quicker pace. His parents had wanted to have Zexion be home schooled with tutors but the boy had opted for going to school himself, using the argument that social interaction was important for someone his age and that he would need more than books to go through life. Going to school would be a good experience for him. Having Demyx to observe just made it all more interesting, and he may or may not have some books on psychology tucked into his bag just in case; hush~

The rest of the day passed pretty smoothly until lunch break. Everyone went outside as the weather was still fine and as Zexion packed his stuff, Demyx made a focus point on his desk somewhere and seemed determined to stare at it and nothing else. This puzzled the boy a bit, though Demyx looked rather pale in general. Hadn't he been outside all summer or something? "Aren't you going outside?" He asked finally, when most of the class had filed out. Demyx seemed to be startled out of his thoughts but shook his head. "No, I'm fine here..." He said before going back to staring at his desk. Zexion sighed and shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself. Zexion also exited the class, finally leaving Demyx to his thoughts.

Demyx curled upon his seat a little and grabbed an apple out of his bag, the only food he had with him. Luckily his shirts usually managed to hide how thin he was so no one would bully him over that or call him on it. Sure, he ate with his parents at night but he might as well not have been there. Sometimes they would ask him questions but they were never attentive enough to notice the state the young boy was in. He finished the apple fairly quickly and threw away the core, curling up in his seat again. He still could hardly believe Zexion was here, and in his class. He had originally thought the boy was a year older than he was, but apparently that wasn't the case. Regardless, he still hadn't properly thanked him for saving him last summer. He didn't even know how, to be honest. What could he do?

Zexion meanwhile settled in a patch of sunlight on the grounds and opened one of his psychology books, reading through the same chapter multiple times to rack his database and understand the more complicated words and phrases. This was still pretty difficult material after all. He was simply eating his sandwiches when someone stepped in front of him, creating some shadow. "Well, well, well; what have we here? Little mystery kid, huh? This is our turf, brat, so you follow our rules here." The boy threatened, his gang laughing behind him. Zexion simply sighed and got up, storing his book and food into his bag before getting up.

"The way I see it, this is the school's turf, which means you have no authority here. The teachers do, however. I follow the school's rules so I see no reason to cater to your desired. Good day." With that he turned on his heels and left, not wanting to even bother with such cases. Always believing the world bowed at their feet yet they were mommy and daddy's pets for sure. Spoilt brats. What Zexion hadn't entirely counted on was the fact that his perfectly logical words had annoyed and outraged the boys and they were currently coming after him, pushing him to the ground. "You've got no right to talk to us like that you little shit! We'll teach you who is boss!"

Demyx, who was used to a calm atmosphere during break suddenly heard muffled shouting coming from outside. He was safely inside of his classroom so he figured looking out the window would be fine but when he did his heart almost stopped. He saw some of the bullies talking to Zexion and then knock him down when the former tried to leave. His breath seemed stuck and his body tense at the mere thought of those bullies getting the better of Zexion and before he knew it he was racing outside as quickly as his legs could carry him. "Leave him alone!"

The call registered, though Zexion was currently curled up and in pain from the beating he was receiving. He'd never quite dealt with anything like this before but was certainly relieved when a familiar voice came running to his rescue, though he didn't quite register who it was until a muffled scream sounded and a body rolled on top of his own before moving to shield him. Yep, that was Demyx, no doubt about it. He could tell the boy was scared and hurt yet he had come to save him, returning the favour as it were. That was something he hadn't expected.

After about ten minutes the boys got bored of them and walked away, giving Demyx the chance to roll off of Zexion and lie on his back, wincing and almost crying at the pain there. "Y-You okay?" The dirty blond managed to gasp out, closing his eyes against the light and the pain. Zexion sat up slowly, finding he was relatively okay, though he was going to have quite a few bruises from this. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for protecting me, Demyx. What about you? We should go to the nurse's office..." Demyx nodded, very slowly sitting up. It was obviously his back was causing him pain.

They slowly set off to the nurse, both getting checked up and salves being rubbed onto their bruises. After that was done the bell rang for the break to end and they went back to class, both relieved to be back in the safety of the classroom. It made sense that Demyx stayed inside now, but it really wasn't healthy. Zexion was going to pull some strings with his parents and get them in any trouble he could pull on them legally, hopefully keeping them safe for an amount of time. For now, they would have to deal with it. Neither of them knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful and blossoming friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Fated Meeting: Chapter 3

After consulting his parents Zexion had found that the only thing he could do was report each time to their teachers, which he did, only to find it had very little effect. The two of them were still being bullied, but at a lesser degree and only a few people would wait at the gate, which he and Demyx could outrun without too much trouble. Demyx seemed a little less on edge as well, which Zexion counted as a victory. The boy spoke a little more now, though only about school.

Demyx had no idea what exactly had happened but he was certain it had something to do with Zexion when a few days after the attack on the courtyard only three or four bullies stood at the gate instead of the whole gang. It was a surprise and a relief at the same time, which caused Demyx to dare a sprint again and actually made it! He stopped a while later, when he had dodged them to catch his breath, staring at the wall with wide eyes. "Did that just happen?" He mumbled to himself, amazed that he had escaped school un-bruised for the first time since what seemed to be forever. He giggled to himself before falling into a laugh and racing home. Wow, just wow!

Zexion was glad to find a smile on the boy's face the next day, even though it wasn't at the full power it could be. Demyx had quite a cute smile, if one was willing to pay attention to it, actually. Zexion did. And this time he was able to coax Demyx into coming outside for lunch, only to be surprised at how little the boy ate, under the claim that he wasn't hungry. That, however, was something he started to doubt when he saw Demyx with an apple or other piece of fruit every day. Did he even eat much at all?

The next day Demyx once again went to the courtyard with Zexion. They didn't talk much, but that was okay. Demyx wasn't really used to talking anyway, and he enjoyed the fresh breeze and the sun on his skin now that he hardly had to worry about being beaten up. A caretaker patrolled every break now so things like this would no longer happen and he was quite happy about it. Now he was about to take out his daily apple when Zexion took out another package from his bag and gave it to him. "Here," He said. "You need to eat more than just an apple. It's not healthy..." Demyx blushed lightly and took a peek inside the package to find sandwiches with tuna and egg salad. He wanted to decline, saying he really shouldn't accept, when he caught the scent of the bread and its contents and his stomach gave a loud rumble, causing him to blush brightly.

Zexion chuckled at the sudden sound of Demyx' stomach, hoping the boy wouldn't decline after the obvious proof that he was hungry and was proven right. Demyx thanked him shyly and set his teeth into it, closing his eyes in the process. It wasn't hard to tell Demyx absolutely loved it and was enjoying every bite, which brought a smile to Zexion's face. This could actually work. If he would be able to take care of Demyx long enough so that he would start eating more and get more confidence, he would be just fine. It wasn't right to leave such a cute kid on his own.

Demyx hadn't expected the gift but was more than glad to keep it once he had started eating. He couldn't remember the last time food had tasted this good. The flavours were flooding his mouth and almost making him hum in delight. He did feel a little bad about not having his own food in that aspect though and told himself he'd make his own sandwiches tomorrow. Maybe he could get his parents to buy some stuff he would actually eat?

They obviously enjoyed eating meat but there was something about it that pushed the young boy away from it, ending up leaving most of it on his plate, which resulted in a scolding; one of the only times his parents paid any attention to him. It was one of the reasons he ate so little. If his parents made him food it often had meat in it, which Demyx just didn't like to eat. Fish, however, he did like, for some odd reason. He did try to make a point of showing he liked fish but disliked meat, only to once again be ignored and told that 'meat is good for you' so he should just deal with it.

He shook his thoughts back to reality and continued eating, enjoying the meal and feeling quite a bit better suddenly. He smiled at his companion brightly. "Thanks, Zexion." The other nodded and smiled at him in return, finding that just little bouts of kindness could shoot Demyx' world into happiness. So then what was happening to him to cause such a thing? Was it simply attention that he needed? He decided to go through his books again later to see if he recognised anything. This was vaguely familiar after all.

The rest of the day once again passed smoothly and Zexion was quite eager to put his observations to paper and find the book corresponding them. It took him an hour to write down all the details and another one until he found the right book. Was it really what he thought it was? It seemed odd, the kid looked more depressed generally than anything else yet he was always alone and seemed to simply not know how to act around others. Zexion only knew how to act around his parents and around books, but still. Neglect?

Months passed after Zexion had realised what was most probably Demyx' ailment and tried his best to show the boy appreciation and help him so he could give him compliments afterwards and it seemed to work. Demyx started talking a bit more and although he was still reluctant to talk about himself, he did find out the boy didn't like meat and that he had no siblings, just like Zexion himself. Things were progressing nicely but for some reason Zexion had neglected to tell his parents more than that he had made a new friend at school and that his grades were top notch.

It was only today that he found out Demyx liked to play music and tended to go to the music store to do so. He left out his home life completely again, as if it didn't matter and Zexion respected him enough to not ask about it. What he did ask, though, was if he could come along to hear him play sometime. Which was why they were both making their way downtown together now. The storeowner was surprised to see Demyx bring a friend but heartily welcomed it. Zexion hadn't thought a simple guitar song could convey so much emotion until he heard Demyx play to the point of almost having tears in his eyes. If he closed his eyes he could hear loneliness and desire, and a touch of happiness. It was a marvel to listen to and he commended him on it, saying he'd like to ear him play again sometime. He did have to leave early though, as he needed to be home on time.

Such things continued for a while and Demyx began to grow and fill out some. He was still quite lean though, but no longer to the point of starvation. All in all, he was growing to become a fine ten-year-old. The year passed quickly as well and one thing hung heavily in the air between them: would they see each other again when they started high school?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I counted down from the role-play, where Demyx is 19 and went down to what was most logical. So 10 when starting a six-year long education at the high school and then one year of not knowing or missing chances and then two years in university, to where the role-play is now. **

**I know this chapter is shorter than the other two by the way but it's just coming the way it is.****I'll probably start on chapter four tomorrow or today, depending on the inspiration I have. I might also leave it at this, I dunno. There's still an entire bond between the two to explore but I guess I ll see about that when I get there x3 **

**Reviews plz? :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Fated Meeting: Chapter 4

'I've never met someone like him before.' He thought as he dropped down on the couch in the living room, a leg pulled snugly to his chest. Elementary school had finally ended and on went his life with high school. His parents simply picked the one that was closest to where they lived, which meant that most of his elementary school would be coming right along with him. He wasn't looking forward to that, but he felt better now. He was taller, a bit stronger and much healthier. He brushed his hair back now and was letting it grow out. All in all, he looked like a regular teenager, which was a great improvement to the past. His eyes shone brighter than before as well, making a defined accentuation on his face.

Demyx spent a lot of time during the vacation thinking about Zexion and sometimes would wander his way to the music-store or the library to see if he would come across the other. Unfortunately he had very little luck in that department, though he had finally stopped worrying about others attacking him. He even stopped worrying about what others thought of him and started wearing his preferred clothing style. That style was a mix between black, blue and bits of purple. The blue and purple were generally very light colours mixed in with a gothic style and remnants of black. It quite suited him, though his parents didn't seem to like it much. Then again, since when did they have the right to decide what he should or shouldn't like, right?

He smiled and shook his head, blocking his parents from his thoughts and closing his eyes. Before he knew it he could feel the music playing around him as if the notes flowed around his body and through the natural currents of the air. Instead, these notes floated inside of him, creating the songs he played. He had managed to sneak in and borrow his dad's guitar once and was glad to finally get to play at home, though only on occasion. He chuckled softly and got up, quickly grabbing a pencil and notebook from his room before dropping back down on the couch and humming as he jotted down the notes for his newest song. It was a mix between joy and longing, almost. He wanted to see the other boy again, being the first friend he ever had and was happy to have gotten to know him.

Zexion was generally a quiet and withdrawn boy, though he would come out of his shell to those he believed worthy of his attention and would give the cold shoulder to anyone that attempted to force his friendship or attention. At least, that was what had happened at school. He didn't know if Zexion would become more sociable towards other people as well, but for now it made Demyx feel special, a feeling he quite enjoyed, as it was the opposite of feeling neglected.

Meanwhile similar thoughts were going through the bluish-silver haired boy, who was resting on his bed, propped against several pillows comfortably. His drawing and sketching had quite improved over summer and he seemed to enjoy drawing eyes, especially Demyx' because of the emotion they would display. They always looked so pure and had innocence about them that Demyx should have most likely lost long ago by now. And yet Demyx still shone brightly with excitement and joy whenever he was praised, especially when Zexion did so. The boy was quite well aware of the fact Demyx had most likely created an emotional bond with him, but he couldn't find himself minding it. He had never quite opened up as much as he had around the dirty blond.

Demyx simply had that kind of charm about him, that made it so easy and yet so difficult to talk to him. It was hard telling him no because of the pout he would pull and the disappointment so bright in his eyes. Zexion of course attempted not to be swayed and pretended the look didn't work on him, but it melted him on the inside. It was nice to look after Demyx the way he had. There was something special that seemed to keep them together and it even seemed as if others were reluctant to interrupt in what seemed such a perfect bubble of happiness and protection.

Now despite their thoughts being drawn to the other so often, they had never truly imagined they would see each other again. Wished to perhaps, yes. But actually believed it? That was why the first day of high school had been such a huge surprise to the both of them. They even wanted such different things for life and their future and yet here they both stood at the welcoming ceremony in the courtyard, glancing at the other as often as they could and sending small, excited smiles at each other. It was adorable to anyone who knew what was going on. Once the speech had been delivered, Demyx and Zexion found themselves in different classes, but they hardly minded and were so busy chatting and telling each other about what they did during the summer that they barely noticed the bell ringing and sending them off to their respective classrooms.

Demyx was practically giddy with joy when he had noticed Zexion standing a few feet away in the courtyard and when their eyes met; it was as if a flame burst into life. Demyx would have run at him and hugged him so tightly the other would have been flattened, had it not been for the ceremony and that they were all meant to stay rooted to the spot until it was finished. Some random girl had become the freshman representative but Demyx hardly paid her any mind. Neither did Zexion, if the smiles and glances were any indication. It was as if they were both equally excited but held it back all the while.

Zexion had been smiling brightly upon seeing Demyx again after such a long summer and had truly missed the boy, after the close friendship they had built in elementary school. He was quite glad to be able to continue this relationship in high school as well. Now he sat in his own class, a book open on anatomy for his drawings as he waited for the teacher to enter the classroom and give his own speech before all the schedules were handed out and they would get started. It was rather boring for Zexion as usual but he did not let that deter his mood, on the contrary, hoping he would have some classes with the young musician and perhaps even a free period. The breaks were obvious giveaways.

The day was spent in relative harmony; no one bothered them much, although a few girls did try to chat up to them, Demyx being utterly clueless about their intentions and was simply being friendly, while Zexion was far more withdrawn. They spent their breaks together and chatted about their pastimes and classes, comparing their schedules to find a few classes like geography and mathematics were shared. Still, it seemed as of the flame sparked that morning hardly seemed to become dimmer, instead being a constant heat in their chests. Neither suspected a thing, though, simply glad to continue their friendship. Zexion easily began mothering him again; checking and making sure the boy ate enough and helped him with his studying whenever he could.

It was a bit later in the year that Zexion finally managed to convince Demyx to come to his house, after getting permission from his parents. It was nice to meet them and he found that Mr. and Mrs. Noxis had a very logic mind and a thirst for knowledge that was only rivalled by that of their son. The place was completely littered with books and files and papers. It could have been perceived as a bit of a mess, but somehow it was an ordered mess. Once they were in Zexion's room, the boy showed Demyx some of his nature sketches and a few of his parents, forever keeping hidden those he had drawn of Demyx. He didn't dare show them, knowing they could never compare to the real thing. It wasn't until a few years later, the summer after their third year that Zexion had begun writing. After all, no drawing or painting could quite put out the emotions he was beginning to feel arising within him.

Similarly, Demyx played songs for Zexion when the boy had come to his home, never playing the more emotional ones. When he was around Zexion it was like music would just burst through his mind like a constant jittery and happy melody, one he really only ever got with Zexion. Well, he had gotten close when a girl had confessed to him in their third year and he had agreed to go out with her bit it hadn't been nearly as powerful. It was only a fair time after that he realised what the music and emotions meant. Around the same time as Zexion had. That had caused quite a bit of awkwardness on Demyx' side, especially considering the fact he had never even thought he could fall in love with men, let alone his childhood friend.

The awkwardness faded after a while however and was reduced to small glances and looks towards each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Zexion began to realise that drawing really wasn't going to cut it for him, although he had gotten quite good at it, and found his calling in one of the books in his home, which found him studying several of the same type, though keeping them well-hidden from his rather nosy parents or anyone else who wanted to stick their nose in his business. He never even told Demyx, not wanting to come across as totally sappy, or –god forbid– in love with someone else.

It was in their fourth year that he finally gathered up enough courage to start writing about Demyx rather than nature and the words seemed to flow, as if he had been doing this for ages. It was sappy as hell and he was _really_ embarrassed about it, but he wrote nonetheless, storing all of his poems in a little booklet he kept under lock, the key as a necklace around his neck for safekeeping. It worked out okay and he never lost it, but never dared bringing the booklet to school, until he found out Demyx was enjoying their English class, currently covering poems.

It was then that he got the idea. Instead of bringing along the whole booklet, why not just bring one poem at a time? He wouldn't dare show them to Demyx personally though, knowing that it was just too obvious and that Demyx would figure out his feelings, even if he was a bit of a goofball at times. No, why not try something classic? Such as a secret admirer. There was no way Demyx would figure out who was sending him the notes unless he was spotted so that would be fine. He smiled to himself and headed home that evening, sitting on his bed and leafing through his booklet after unlocking it. Yes, this could work.

It was a few days after that Demyx began receiving odd but adorable notes in his locker every week, right on Mondays.

_We always learn; we'll fall in love with something leaving us breathless. And now, I wonder if you took my heart or my life._

That had been the first note and Demyx had shown it to Zexion right during the first break, chatting excitedly about it. "I wonder who sent this to me. It just says 'Your secret admirer' at the bottom." The paper was lightly coloured, though not scented and the cursive that had been used to write with was lovely. He really enjoyed the fact that it had been hand-written, which he told Zexion when he had gotten it.

Zexion himself had been delighted that Demyx had enjoyed the poem, intending to give them to the boy on a regular basis now. He had quite a bit of them but didn't want to send them out too often, which would just seem silly and desperate. He wanted Demyx to enjoy them, not become annoyed by them after all.

The next Monday, another made its way to Demyx' locker, once again the perpetrator unknown.

_"If you and I can't see each other, it is because of the mirror separating us? It lets us see our own imperfections; but if broken, I will see perfection."_

Demyx giggled at that one. Perfection? Oh no, Demyx was far from perfect in his own eyes, but he was very flattered to find someone else did think of him like that. He wondered constantly who wrote those notes, realising through a gut feeling they were written by a boy. Somehow, the feel the notes had to them would have been different, had they been written by a girl. He did feel a little bad about this though, considering he already cared for someone else. He really didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but what could he do but accept the messages?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sappy and adorable notes provided by my Zexion: Lumiére in the Ténèbres. Love you hun~ ^^**


End file.
